


Ennead Words

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, non-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days ago MLC gave me nine words to use in a story.  I wrote different ficlets using the same nine words.  The first chapter is non-slash and K+ rated. The second is slash and has the M rating listed.    I hope one or both of them give you a smile!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Non-Slash (General Audiences)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MapleLeafCameo for looking over this for me. Also, I don't own them so I can't profit from writing about them.

John was downstairs helping Mrs. Hudson change a bulb when they heard the first shot. Not wasting a moment he ordered their landlady to lock the door behind him and tore up the stairs.

 

The doctor couldn’t deny he was a bit of a **thrill** seeker. Living, and working, with the great Sherlock Holmes took care of that need quite nicely. However, there were times when he desired a flatmate that could be just a bit more normal when there wasn’t a case to solve. He almost wished drugging the man was an option. Less of the flat was damaged when Sherlock took time to **sleep**.

 

As he burst through the open doorway John could see that Sherlock **lay** on the sofa, a **stolen** gun in hand. Before he could ask what was going on, the detective jumped up and pulled the **trigger** once more. Walking over to the other side of the room, John saw what had once been a **potato** , in the otherwise empty the fireplace. 

 

The doctor took a deep breath, knowing he would have to answer to Mycroft if he **hurt** the British Government’s little brother.

 

John made his way back to the sofa, grabbing the pillow that rested in his seat as he went. Sherlock was reclining once more and the doctor wasted no time reaching out for his gun.

 

“For a man who claims to be a genius you can be really stupid sometimes,” he growled, as he tore the weapon out of long fingers.

 

Sherlock grunted as John used his Union Jack pillow to smack the taller man on the **nose**.

 

Shaking his head in frustration, John and his gun made their way back to Mrs. Hudson’s. On the journey down, he muttered an oath of Sherlock’s demise should he **touch** the gun ever again, no matter who his older sibling was.


	2. Slash (Mature Rated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MapleLeafCameo for looking over this for me. Also, I don't own them so I can't profit from writing about them.

The evening had started off innocent enough.  John had been gathering ingredients for his Gran’s **potato** soup when he heard the door below open and slam shut. The sound of Sherlock dashing up the stairs soon followed.

 

Both men entered the living room at the same time.  Before John could say a word, his lover grabbed hold of his head with both hands and tugged him upwards. Sherlock had pulled a bit too hard and ended up bumping John’s nose against his sharp chin. The detective stopped to make certain his doctor wasn’t **hurt** and was met with a view of John’s dear face crinkling as a fit of the giggles took him over.

 

Using the time to his advantage, Sherlock removed his coat and scarf and then threw them on the sofa.   Turning back to the man who had **stolen** his heart, he reached out a hand to **touch** the poor offended area he had recklessly injured. His hand never reached its destination since John captured it within his own. Drawing it to his mouth, the doctor pressed a tender kiss to the palm he loved. Feeling John’s breath and lips against his skin sent a **thrill** through Sherlock’s frame.

 

Minutes later, both men were unclothed and stretched out on their bed. Sherlock **lay** with his back against the bottom sheet while John brought him to the edge of bliss multiple times before backing off.  The good doctor didn’t want to **trigger** an orgasm until he had heard his lover beg, just a little. He heard the word please only moments later after he had added a third finger to help stretch his partner and angled them to brush against the sensitive prostrate inside.

 

It was quick work to add some lubricant to his already weeping cock and John was soon filling the writhing figure below. Considering the time spent in preparation, both men were slaves to the orgasms that ripped through their bodies moments later. As Sherlock attempted to control his breathing, John slid out and grabbed a nearby shirt to clean them both off.

 

Before he could ask about the possibility of dinner, John saw Sherlock had begun to doze off, a smile on his face. Rolling his eyes fondly, the doctor pulled the duvet up to cover them both. As **sleep** also claimed John, he thought food could wait until later since he was quite content where he was.


End file.
